Don't Take the Girl
by SEGASister
Summary: Inspired by Tim McGraw's song, "Don't Take the Girl" ONESHOT


**Don't Take the Girl**

* * *

><p><em>Trent's daddy was taking him fishing when he was eight years old…<em>

Trent had been looking forward to his Dad coming over to visit for months! They were going fishing [Since fishing is the one hobby they can agree to]. On the day his Dad was supposed to show up, Trent got his best fishing gear on, pole in his hands. Then his car was parked in front of the house, and there stood Trent's dad, fishing hat on his head. However, Trent didn't expect his dad to open the back door and see a girl with fair skin and read hair come out.

"Trent," his father introduced. "This is Gwen. My friend asked me if I can watch her while he and his wife go out. Do you mind if she goes fishing with us?" he asked. Trent couldn't believe it: a girl coming with them on his special fishing trip with his dad? "Uh-uh! No! I don't want her along!" he argued. His dad just chuckled. "Well we're not leaving her here. I know you might not want her, but you'll change your mind someday." his dad advised. Trent still shook his head. "No! Take Geoff, DJ, Owen, or even Duncan! Anyone but her, please?" he begged.

The two boys were arguing for a while, but Trent soon gave in, and let Gwen tag along on their fishing trip. Along the way, Trent got to know Gwen better, and they even shared a few laughs and caught a few fish together. It was then that the eight-year-old began to realize…he was developing a crush on Gwen…

* * *

><p><em>Same old boy, same sweet girl, ten years down the road…<em>

Ten years later, Trent was taking his girlfriend, Gwen, having dyed her red hair black and blue, to the movies. They were going to see "_Orphan_", a movie the female chose. Trent was anxious about it at first, but he wanted to make his girlfriend happy. Before entering the amphitheater, he kissed her soft on the lips.

However, a blunt force pried the two apart. Trent hit his head into the wall. Gwen nearly fell in the street, until a stranger grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" she shouted. She immediately grew silent when the man took out a gun and aimed it at her. "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm." he ordered. Trent, scrambling to his feet, desperately dug in his pockets. "Here! Take my wallet, my granddad's old watch, my cell phone…heck, take my car keys! Just leave her alone!" he shouted. The stranger smirked, let go of Gwen's arm, and took Trent's belongings in one swipe. The man then rushed off.

Trent rushed to his girlfriend, currently on the sidewalk. "Are you okay?" he asked. Gwen slightly nodded. "Thanks…" she said. "But now, how are you supposed to take me home?" she asked. Chuckling nervously, Trent shrugged. His parents weren't going to let him here the end of this…

* * *

><p><em>Same old boy, same sweet girl, five years down the road…<em>

Trent and Gwen were now happily married and were expecting a little one along the way, making the three of them a family. However, in the months leading up to the due date, Gwen has been falling ill. It started out as a mere cold. However, as the months went on, Gwen got worse. This got Trent extremely worried. Then the day came when Gwen got into labor with their child. She was immediately rushed to the hospital. Upon arrival, she blacked out.

Now Trent was at Gwen's side, their newborn son in his arms. He just looked over at his wife, looking fragile against the hospital bed. The doctor soon came back with the results of what was wrong with her. "The good news, your son's fine, perfectly healthy. However, your wife is suffering from tuberculosis. I'm afraid we might not be able to save her." he announced. Trent then got up and asked, "Can you at least try?" The doctor then sighed. "It'll take a miracle at this rate." he answered, and then left.

Trent stayed silent and unmoving for a while. Then without further thoughts, he placed the young boy in Gwen's arms, got down on his knees next to the hospital bed, and began to pray. "Dear Lord, _take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you let me. Make this my last request. Take me out of this world…but please Don't Take the Girl…_"

Do you believe in angels?

Trent sure did.

So does Gwen now, because she knows that there is an angel watching over her and her son, because he loves them so…

* * *

><p>Aww! Wasn't this sweet and sad? Anyway, happy new year!<p> 


End file.
